What Happened When Blaine Leaked The Set List
by haleygirl
Summary: Blaine is in a lot of hot water. And Kurt needs to make an impression on him. Contains spanking.
1. Chapter 1

The walk back to the car was quiet. Blaine knew Kurt was mad. He should have kept his big mouth shut. _I'm such an idiot._ He opened up the passenger side door.

"Kurt—I'm sorry."

Kurt shook his head and sat down, too irritated to speak. Blaine sighed and shut the door. He walked around to the driver's side, wishing he could think of something to say to fix things.

He opened the door, and turned on the car. Kurt and Blaine had been taking turns driving each other to school. It was a good excuse to get a little extra time together and their parents (sort of) bought the argument that they were saving on gas this way. Usually they'd take a little time to kiss a bit in the car, and if no one was home wander up to a bedroom for a little more than that. Blaine knew his parents weren't home, for the first time in two weeks- but now that Kurt was mad, he wasn't sure he had anything like that to look forward to.

Blaine started driving. At the first stoplight, he took a breath and turned to Kurt. "Look, it's not like I called him. Sebastian called me, it was innocent."

"Uh huh. Sebastian Smythe is a lot of things. Innocent isn't one of them."

"You think he's some kind of… predator, or something. You don't even know him."

"And you do? Because you talk on the phone all the time?"

"No!" Blaine was frustrated. "That's not what I meant."

"I've told you he makes me uncomfortable, Blaine. I don't like the way he talks to you. Even if you're not into him, as you claim-"

"I'm not."

"-he's clearly into you. We talked about this. I thought you said you were going to keep your distance from him."

"What was I supposed to do? He called about a dry-cleaning problem of all things, Kurt."

"Yeah I'm sure he would love an excuse to talk about having to take clothes off—"

"You make it sound like he's sending me dirty pictures or something—"

"Well, how should I know if he isn't? I told you I didn't like you two talking online all the time, I thought I could trust you not to be talking to him on the phone."

"Look, I've never invited him out anywhere, and whenever he calls asking for me to meet up with him I just say I have plans. I told you, he doesn't mean anything to me."

"When he calls? And how often is that?"

"I don't know—maybe… four or five times since we last saw him."

"Uh huh. You've spoken to him four or five times and you didn't tell me. He's been asking you to meet up with him again."

Blaine chewed on his lip. "W-well I guess I figured you'd probably…" his voice got quieter. "…freak out a little."

A horn honked behind them and Blaine had to turn his attention back to the road.

Kurt was not happy. "You think this is freaking out?"

"I didn't—mean it like that. I meant, like, I know he bothers you… so I—" Blaine hedged, "I thought you wouldn't really want to hear about it."

Kurt stared at Blaine. Blaine ventured a look over at him and then quickly turned his eyes back to the road, caught. "I… guess I was wrong."

"Yeah. You were wrong."

There was a long silence. Blaine drove home, not knowing what to say. As he pulled in the driveway, he thought about how he'd started the morning in such a good mood. Quite frankly he'd spent a good part of the day looking forward to getting laid like he had this time last week. With his dad working from home so much these days there weren't always as much opportunity for private time. _Kurt's going to stew on this all night now._

Blaine turned off the car. "You think the rest of Glee is going to stay mad about the set list thing for awhile?" he asked meekly.

Kurt grunted. "Ya think?"

Blaine looked down at his lap.

Kurt studied Blaine for a moment. "You do get that this is a big deal?"

Blaine swallowed, unable to look up. "Kinda."

"They were just starting to trust that you're not some kind of double agent, you know."

"They don't really think—"

"Well, they're certainly going to wonder now!"

Blaine scowled. "I wasn't leaking state secrets or anything. I just told him about how I've always found club soda gets most stains out, and then he was asking how it was going at McKinley and… I don't know! It just came out! I was excited about doing Michael Jackson!"

"We all were. I told you not to trust him."

"I get it. He's… very competitive. I—should have known better."

"Exactly." Kurt got out of the car and shut the door.

Blaine slowly emerged from the car. He saw Kurt headed towards his front porch. "Oh, are we still-?" he blurted.

Kurt turned around. His tone was icy. "We're going up to your room. But no, recreational activity is canceled today young man."

Blaine's throat felt dry. "Young man" talk was never good.

"It's clear that someone needs to be disciplined today."

Blaine rubbed at the back of his neck, uncomfortable. "K-kurt, it won't happen again—"

"That's right. It won't. Because we're going to address expectations about keeping things from me. About being in contact with a person you agreed to back away from. And about the matter of leaking the set list to our primary competition. And next time he calls you're going to let the phone ring. Understand?"

Blaine felt smaller next to him. "Yes sir," he replied timidly. Kurt stared at him until he picked up his feet and headed to the front door. This day was not turning out at all like he had planned.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine trudged upstairs a few steps, but then looked back and saw that Kurt had veered off towards the downstairs bathroom. That couldn't be good.

 _He's so mad he needs to cool down first._

Blaine sighed and continued upstairs. No use waiting and getting in more trouble for not following directions the first time.

Once Blaine got to his room, he put down his things and sat on the trunk at the end of his bed. He should be thinking about what he'd done, he supposed. He really didn't think Sebastian was all that bad, exactly. Kurt was just insecure about him, mostly. It had caught Blaine off guard that he'd actually screwed over New Directions like that, though. That wasn't cool. He wasn't sure what he would have done in a similar situation—he definitely wouldn't have switched set lists like that. But Warblers definitely took competition seriously and looked for an advantage. Last year it was clear that the New Directions was kind of a motley crew and the Warblers had definitely assumed that they had an advantage being so put together and crisp in their choreography, uniforms, everything… it hadn't really worked out to their benefit to get cocky though, so maybe Sebastian was helping them to up their game. Blaine sighed. He really shouldn't be looking at this from the Warblers' point of view. _I'm not a Warbler anymore. I have to stop acting like I am._ This probably would have been a no-brainer if he didn't feel such loyalty to the Warblers. He wouldn't blame the New Directions kids if they kinda hated him sometimes. And he had told Kurt he'd back off from Sebastian and stop liking all his Facebook posts—whatever would make Kurt feel more comfortable. He kinda had a point.

The door creaked open. Kurt looked at Blaine. He looked resolute, in control. Blaine stiffened. He certainly knew Kurt would say he'd earned a spanking. He didn't like it, but… he couldn't say he was surprised he'd come to that conclusion. _Sooner he gets on with it, sooner it's over I guess…_

Kurt closed the door, locking it. No one was home, but ever since that one time Rachel had walked in on them he was paranoid about these things. He walked past Blaine and put his school bag on the armchair next to the bed.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" he asked.

"I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said anything about our set list, and I shouldn't have kept those calls from Sebastian from you—even though I promise they were innocent. We only talked about music—and laundry, I guess. I don't like him like that."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I know. But you do like attention."

Blaine didn't know what to say to that. Sebastian's attention certainly was flattering sometimes. The guy knew how to give a compliment. But he clearly had played the field quite a bit and didn't even seem very interested in monogamy. Blaine didn't really think he was seriously pursuing him. He knew he had a boyfriend, after all. "I—maybe that's true. But I don't see how this is a deal if everything we talked about was… family friendly."

Kurt sighed. Sometimes Blaine was hopelessly naïve. "You need to trust me about him. Or, at least, respect my wishes about him. And if you can't do that you're going to find yourself in trouble, got it?"

Blaine nodded. It wasn't worth arguing about. "Yes sir."

"Did you really think phone calls were okay?"

Blaine's eyes darted away for a second.

"What do you mean?"

"We talked about how he was always looking for you when you were on Facebook. I said I thought you shouldn't be encouraging that… did you really think after that that I wouldn't have a problem with phone calls?"

"I—well, I mean…" Blaine fidgeted a bit. "He was always the one calling me."

"And this happened four or five times and with all of the talking and texting we do all day, every day—this is the first I'd heard of it?"

"I told you—I didn't want you to be uncomfortable—"

"Or you didn't want to be uncomfortable when I responded exactly how you would expect me to respond."

Blaine hung his head. "…That's fair."

Kurt nodded. "I'm not mad at you because I think you're flirting or cheating on me with Sebastian. You shouldn't have been talking to him, but you really shouldn't have been keeping it from me."

"Yes sir." Blaine said, quiet.

"And yeah, New Directions had enough problems without now having to come up with a whole new set list. Rachel might have felt a little awkward about knowing how I take care of you this way before, but I'll put money on it she's glad you're at least getting a good spanking for this tonight. "

Blaine rubbed at his neck, wishing he could take it all back.

"You understand that I need to discipline you?"

Blaine felt butterflies in his stomach, the way he always did when he knew he was about to get a spanking.

"… Yes sir."

"Now, I took some time downstairs, because honestly, I was so… irritated—with you that I needed a minute to be able to do this… appropriately."

Blaine swallowed. "I know, sir. I'm really sorry I've disappointed you so much."

"This isn't the first conversation we've had about Sebastian, is it?"

"….No sir."

"And you admit you purposely weren't sharing with me that he had been calling you?"

Blaine squirmed. _When you put it like_ _that_ _, it sounds really bad._ "…Yes sir."

"I think, considering the number of things here, and the fact that you seemed to have some trouble even understanding why it's all unacceptable—"

"I do, Kurt—"

Kurt put up his hand. "I think you need more than just the usual punishment here."

Blaine's jaw dropped. _More?_

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Look, you can safeword if you want, but it's my sense that you need a sharper reminder than usual after all this."

Blaine's insides twisted in knots. Kurt was really upset with him. "What did you—have in mind?"

"Last week, when we were cooking pasta… you said your mother used to threaten you and your brother with that wooden spoon sometimes?"

Blaine swallowed. He'd forgotten all about that. "…Yeah. If we were being… really naughty."

Kurt nodded. "Did she ever actually spank you with it?"

Blaine fidgeted. "…A few times. Usually it was just a threat that shut us down pretty quick."

"Because you two knew enough to avoid it."

"…It can… sting pretty bad." Blaine admitted. It had been quite a few years, but any time it came out of the drawer, it had definitely made an impression.

Kurt paused a moment, feeling a little sorry for Blaine. He was exasperating sometimes, but when he was feeling guilty he certainly did wear it on his sleeve. Sometimes being the disciplinarian meant having to ignore the urge to hug him and make him think it would all be okay. Kurt sighed. He reached into his bag and pulled out the wooden spoon.

"I took it from a drawer in the kitchen."

Blaine eyed it, processing this.

"Like I said, you're allowed to safeword here. Like always. And I don't want you to think I'm so angry that—I'm not trying to work out some rage at you that's going to make me go overboard. But the phone calls run awfully close to outright defiance here. And your actions are definitely going to create consequences for our friends and the Glee club," Kurt scolded. "In my opinion, you've earned something more today."

Blaine blinked at tears. It wasn't so much that he feared the spanking, it was just really devastating to know that Kurt thought he'd messed up so bad that he needed to do this.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine sniffled. _Get control of yourself._ "I… I understand sir."

Kurt studiously avoided Blaine's gaze. It would do no good to indulge in sympathy right now, he figured. Of course Blaine felt bad. He should feel bad. This would help him get past it, Kurt reasoned. He put the spoon on the bed, then gestured for Blaine to come nearer.

Blaine slowly rose, a little shaky. Kurt waited until he was up next to him and leaned down to his ear.

"You trust me?" he whispered.

Blaine nodded, faltering at responding aloud at first. "Uh-huh," came a whimper at last.

"You're letting me take care of you?" Kurt pressed.

"…Yes sir." Blaine whispered. "I'm sorry I… misbehaved." He was suddenly feeling very small, indeed.

Satisfied, Kurt pulled up the sweater laying over Blaine's midsection and worked his belt off before unbuttoning and then unzipping his pants. He pulled them down, leaving a teary Blaine standing awkwardly in his underwear, before sitting on the bed.

"You knew better, young man." Kurt scolded.

Blaine nodded, fighting the urge to argue. He hung his head. "Y-ees sir."

"Hopefully some discipline will help you keep to the expectations better in the future.

"Yes sir." _Please get on with it, the waiting is killing—_

Kurt tapped at Blaine's hand and Blaine crawled gingerly across his knee, his torso laying half on the bed. Kurt adjusted him to his liking as he continued to lecture.

"Do I need to be monitoring your internet use now? Your every phone call?"

Blaine closed his eyes. This was humiliating. "No sir. I—I know what you expect."

"If this becomes an issue again, you can believe that's exactly what I'm going to start doing."

Blaine swallowed. "Yes sir." _The quicker he gets on with this, the quicker it'll be…_ Blaine bit at his lip when he felt the quick brush of Kurt's hand, pulling his underwear down to his knees. He was getting awfully adept at that. When they'd first started this there was a lot more hesitation, an awkwardness as Kurt got used to the role. Not so much anymore. Everything always felt more serious once he'd been bared.

Kurt laid his hand on Blaine's now vulnerable backside. "I'm going to warm you up with my hand for a bit. And then I'm going to spank your bottom with the spoon, as promised. I want you to think about what got you in this position, young man, and how you're going to make sure to avoid it in the future."

Blaine put his hands under his face. Tears were falling and it hadn't even started yet. "Yes sir," he murmured miserably into his comforter.

Blaine's torso stiffened at the first SMACK of Kurt's hand, right across the center of his bottom. He groaned at the third. By the fifth he was wincing, trying not to whimper, and by the tenth his bottom was squirming and Kurt had to stop to tighten his grip to keep him in place. "Someone's going to learn their lesson," Kurt admonished with a harder SPANK than before.

"AH-I'm sorryyyyy…" he whined, involuntarily yelping as Kurt resumed spanking his bare bottom, now with a quicker rhythm. "It won't happen a—OW owww—it won't happen againAH ooW." Blaine couldn't stop his tears now, every time he tried to speak it seemed to get harder to do.

After a minute or so, Kurt felt that Blaine was getting the message. The tears weren't just I'm-sorry-I'm-in-trouble-tears now. He took a moment to flex the sting from his hand, and the stopping elicited something of a groan from Blaine who had seemed to be trying to hold his breath through the pain. Kurt sighed. This wasn't pleasant. But it would do no good to fall back on his word now. Blaine needed to know he'd follow through.

Kurt had never actually spanked anyone with a spoon before. It was sort of an odd feeling, picking it up, his crying boyfriend across his lap. He felt the wood handle with his thumb. It was hard to say what the future would hold, but he figured he would probably keep to Blaine's mother's approach. An implement like this was probably best used only sparingly, for egregious matters. Maybe he was too much of a softie, but it just didn't seem like Blaine needed much more than a good hand spanking most of the time. Maybe no one did. _He should know I'm willing to use them, though. If and when he needs something more._

Kurt pressed the back of the spoon against Blaine's hot flesh, eliciting a series of whimpering apologies. Quickly, afraid he might change his mind, Kurt SWATTED down twice, aiming for the tender sit spots, sending Blaine's hands flying forward to grasp at the comforter at the sting. "Ooh OH OWwwww…" Blaine sobbed, both in pain and in shame. This was certainly the worst spanking Kurt had dealt out so far. Blaine was starting to wish he'd never even met Sebastian Smythe.

SWAT-SWAT. "Ooowww" SWAT. "OW! Kurrrrt…" Blaine whimpered as Kurt methodically spanked his sore bottom with the spoon, watching it redden further and trying to cover it with a layer of sting he wouldn't soon forget. He steeled himself to Blaine's cries, telling himself that if he was thorough this time Blaine would make sure he didn't have to take it out too often down the line. SMACK, SMACK the spoon echoed, sending his boyfriend's tender cheeks bouncing over his knee. "I'm sorrryyyyyyyOWOWWW—" Blaine cried, losing what little grasp of dignity had kept his crying quiet earlier. He reached back as if to cover his bottom, and Kurt took it, holding it behind his back. Blaine was panting, crying, his bare fanny fiery. At the very least, this would be memorable enough to keep him from texting Sebastian anytime soon, Kurt was sure of that.

"Have you learned your lesson, young man?" Kurt asked.

"Yessirrrrrrr," Blaine whimpered.

"Good." Kurt said, bringing the spoon down twice more, to sharply light up each sit spot, and then tossing it on the bed as Blaine writhed, trying to will the pain away. He placed his hand on his back, feeling Blaine's lungs expand and collapse as he cried, knowing it was now over. He rubbed it gently, listening.

"It hurtssss." Blaine whined.

Kurt nodded, massaging his boyfriend's back. "I know. It's meant to."

Blaine sniffled, feeling sorry for himself. "Don't like getting punissshed."

Kurt sighed. "Well that's good too. Because I don't much like having to punish you young man."

Blaine nodded into his bedspread. He knew this was his doing.

After a minute or so, Kurt helped Blaine get up a bit, and then laid with him on the bed, letting Blaine cry a bit more into his shoulder. He caressed his hair.

"Okay. You're going to be alright. Shhh," he soothed.

"Yessirrr," Blaine whispered, automatically, finding some comfort in just saying the words.

"I had to make sure you'd remember." Kurt said quietly.

Blaine nodded, wiping at his face. He rubbed his eyes.

"Are you tired?" Kurt whispered.

Blaine sniffled, and nodded.

Kurt checked the time. "Okay, I'm going to set your alarm. You can take a little nap until your folks are about to come home."

Blaine silently hoped that this awful flame on his backside would dissipate by then—he really didn't want any questions from mom and dad. But sitting for dinner didn't sound like something fun right now. He groaned, no wanting the responsibility of solving that problem right now—snuggling closer to Kurt.

Kurt smiled at Cuddly Blaine. He often seemed to cling closer after discipline somehow. He patted at his warm bottom gently and then kissed him. "Bedtime," he said.

Blaine smiled gratefully. Sleep sounded very nice right now. "Yessir." He murmured. He curled into himself more, wincing at the still stinging skin across his backside, trying not to think about it. _Maybe when I wake up it'll feel better_ , he mused. He really hoped so.


End file.
